Alice kills the evil Ivy Smith and gets ungrounded
Cast Alice-Salli A/A's Dad-Diesel A/A's Mom-Kimberly Ally-Kayla Announcer-Allison Eric-himself David-himself/Evil Genius/Zack Ivy-Emma Evil Ivy-Salli E/D/I's Mom-Kate E/D/I's Dad-Diesel Plot Alice from Pop'n Music does a good job for killing Evil Ivy. Transcript Alice: Let's see what's on TV. Ally: Good idea Alice. Announcer: And now, back to the Eric and David Gets Grounded Show, only on GoAnimate channel! Ally: What? E/D's Dad: Eric and David how dare you kill the Bubble Guppies?! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, it was the evil clone of your little sister's favourite TV Show on Nick Junior next to Little Bill and Max & Ruby, now she is crying and chilling with fear! Evil Ivy: You killed the Bubble Guppies, (cries in Custard's voice)! David: But they're retard! Eric: Me too! E/D's Mom: We don't care you just spoiled your sister's evil clone! In the meantime, that was even worse than the one you killed the Wiggles last time! E/D's Dad: In Addition, you are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for eternity! Ally: Man, I hate this stupid character! Alice: Which character? Ally: I was mentioned the evil Ivy Smith because she is a Save-Ums fan and bad luck to this world and she's a big failure like Warren Cook! Alice: Me too! Ally: Alice, I want you to kill the evil Ivy Smith, my parents will unground and take you all up to McDonald's or Chuck E. Cheese's later on if you succeed! Alice: Fear not Ally, I can handle this job! Ally: Good, i'm going to the Store with my parents! Alice: Good luck! (Family leaves the Car) Alice: Time to get my magic wand and my handgun! Time to kill the evil Ivy Smith for good instead of evil! (Alice leaves the House) Alice: This is where The Smith family lives here and now I can find the evil Ivy Smith. E/D's Mom: And now for your last punishment, you will be force to watch the reruns of Bubble Guppies for the rest of your life! Alice: (offscreen) Not so fast, you chubby crybaby! E/D's Mom: Hey, what are you doing here, and who are you? Alice: In that chase you don't recognise me, i'm Alice from Pop'n Music! But i'm here to kill the evil Ivy Smith for what she deserves! (Dramatic chipmunk sound plays) Evil Ivy: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Please don't kill me, i was a very very very very very good girl that RocketPowerGal24 inspired me! Alice: None of the business, i will kill you with my magic wand to do with any Harry Potter spell and my handgun! Evil Ivy: (Dr. Robotnik's voice) No! Alice: (Custard's voice) Yes! Evil Ivy: Come and catch up, GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Alice: (Veena's voice) COME BACK HERE YOU *BLEEP* MORON! Evil Ivy: Oh no, it's a dead end! Alice: Ah ha, found you! Expelliarmus! (She zaps Evil Ivy with her magic wand) Alice: Now I will attack you! (She punches Evil Ivy) Evil Ivy: Please, don't, kill, me, i'm sorry! Alice: Shut up you mother*bleep*er, now I will blow your brains out with my handgun! DIE! (censored) Alice: Yay, I killed the evil Ivy Smith, finally, i could make peace now! E/D's Dad: No no no no no no no no no no no! You killed Evil Ivy, look what you just did! Alice: Shut up, that's what you get for grounding Eric and David when they killed the Bubble Guppies! E/D's Mom: Great, we should kill ourselves except the boys! E/D's Dad: Yes! Goodbye life! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaayiyi! E/D's Mom: Goodbye life! (censored) Alice: As for you Eric and David, thanks for killing Bubble Guppies. You hate that show right? Eric: Yes, because the reason why that Mum and Dad just destroyed our Rocket Power shows! Alice: Don't worry, Rocket Power will be running again! Also, I only like the Bubble Guppies! You both are now ungrounded, you can do it what ever you want. David: Yay, thank you, you can go home now! Wait, here a visitor who want to see you. Ivy: Alice, I heard that you killed my evil clone! So, I'll be proud for you. Alice: Thank you, Ivy. (When Alice goes home) A/A's Mom: Wow Alice, thank you for killing the evil Ivy Smith, we all hate that character on GoAnimate because she is a fan of The Save-Ums, Sesame Street and The Wiggles. A/A's Dad: You are ungrounded, we will go to Chuck E. Cheese's for pizza or go to McDonald's soon if we had money left. Ally: Thank you Alice, I hate her so much, you're my best friend. Alice: You're welcome! (The End) Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Ungrounded Videos by MumaX992